Siostrzany sojusz/Transkrypt
:ptaków :Rarity: sen Ooo, czy to woń naleśników marchewkowych? Och, cudowna, mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam, mniam... Aromat jabłek pieczonych z cynamonem... wącha Ach, ten słodziutki zapach... dymu... się Dymu? DYMU?! z łóżka AAAAAAA!!! ze schodów Argh! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! ARGH! Chciałam Ci dziś podać śniadanie do łóżka! :Rarity: wzdycha :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Siostrzany sojusz. :Rarity: wściekła Rrgh! :Hondo Flanks: O, dzień dobry, kochanie. :Rarity: Tata! Mama! :Hondo Flanks: Musisz wiedzieć, że Sweetie Belle sama zrobiła śniadanie. :Rarity: Taak, to widać. wącha Nie wiedziałam, że można spalić sok. :Cookie Crumbles: Dawałam jej lekcje. Moja Rarity, nie zdziwię się, jeśli jej wyjdą kucharskie znaczki zanim wrócimy z wakacji. :Rarity: Z wakacji... to już teraz... znaczy dziś jedziecie na wakacje? Sweetie Belle Ugh, niech zgadnę, sos z jabłek? :Sweetie Belle: Nie, grzanka. Nie mogłam się doczekać kiedy zostanę z moją siostrą. Przyniosę rzeczy z wozu taty. :Rarity: Więc, kiedy mówiliście "tydzień"...ech... to chodziło o...ekhm... siedem dni? :Cookie Crumbles: ...i sześć nocy. No wiem, nie zdążysz się nacieszyć małą. :Hondo Flanks: Nie jesz tego? :Rarity: Ale ja mam tak wiele zajęć. No cóż, jak widzę, trzeba będzie dodać kolejną pozycję do listy... : trzask :Sweetie Belle: To same drobiazgi. :Rarity: No, a teraz posprzątamy w kuchni. :Sweetie Belle: Jak to? Nie zjemy nawet śniadania? :Rarity: No cóż, Sweetie Belle... ekhm... doceniam Twój wysiłek, ale tego się nie da zjeść, bo jest spalone. :Sweetie Belle: Nie jest tak źle. :Rarity: Nic się nie martw. Ja zaraz zrobię coś pysznego. nuci :Sweetie Belle: Pomóc? :Rarity: O... yyy... no jasne. Za chwilę, Sweetie Belle. Daj mi się najpierw rozejrzeć. :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Naprawdę chciałam Ci pomóc. :Rarity: No tak... Ty... możesz... przyozdobić talerze. :Sweetie Belle: Tym jednym liściem? :Rarity: Tylko ostrożnie, zrób to z wyczuciem. Bez pośpiechu. Nie, to za wolno! Uwaga, leci! Postaraj się nic nie zepsuć. :Sweetie Belle: i przewraca stół Jest! :Rarity: W dziesiątkę... :Rarity: przestraszona O mało co bym zapomniała. Zaniesiesz brudne rzeczy do pralni? :Sweetie Belle: No pewnie, chociaż się przydam. rzeczy do prania :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! :Sweetie Belle: Widzisz co potrafi Twoja siostra? Co powiesz? :Rarity: Jak to? Wyprałaś mój ekskluzywny, wełniany sweter od projektanta? Czy Ty wiesz jak trudno taki znaleźć? :Sweetie Belle: Zaraz wyschnie. :Rarity: Chodzi o to, że wywieszona na słońce wełna się kurczy. :Sweetie Belle: Ooo, wybacz. :Rarity: ją ogarniać wściekłość Nic nie szkodzi, wracam do pracy. wkłada nogę do balii z wodą :Sweetie Belle: Czysta. :Rarity: wzdycha Tylko już nie rozrabiaj Sweetie. Proszę. :Sweetie Belle: Chciałam zrobić coś miłego dla mojej siostry. :Sweetie Belle: Argh, ale mi się nudzi! Kiedy ta Rarity skończy pracę? :Rarity: wyobraźni Sweetie Tylko już nie rozrabiaj. :Sweetie Belle: Kto rysuje ten nie rozrabia. rysuje Hmmm... czegoś mi tu brakuje. klejnoty w skrzyni :Sweetie Belle: Cześć Rarity. Zrobiłam dla Ciebie rysunek. :Rarity: AAAA!!! O nie, wzięłaś te kamienie! :Sweetie Belle: Noo tak, ale... w pracowni masz ich drugie tyle. :Rarity: Ale to były niezwykle cenne szafiry błękitne, specjalnie do kreacji dla ważnego klienta! :Sweetie Belle: O, nie chciałam. :Rarity: Och, Sweetie Belle. Co ja ma z Tobą zrobić, co? :Sweetie Belle: O, możemy się bawić. Jeździć na rowerkach, grać w szachy, łapać żaby, muzykować, malować... :Rarity: Nie o to mi chodziło. :Sweetie Belle: Och. :Rarity: Teraz muszę się wybrać po nowe kamienie. :Sweetie Belle: Chętnie Ci pomogę. :Rarity: NIEEE!!!... Nie, dziękuję. Pomożesz jeśli pozbierasz i starannie poukładasz te papiery i odłożysz ołówki i długopisy na miejsce. I proszę, znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie, przy którym nie będziesz tak okropnie bałaganić! wychodzi :Sweetie Belle: Och, rany kucyk, czy ja wszystko robię źle? :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Wróciłam! Sweetie Belle! ŁAAAAA!!! :Sweetie Belle: NIESPODZIANKA! :Rarity: przerażona OCH, ACH, mój pokój natchnienia! Co to ma być? Co to ma byyyć?! :Sweetie Belle: Miałaś tu straszny bałagan, więc zrobiłam porządki. :Rarity: To nie był bałagan, to był kontrolowany chaos! Właśnie planowałam moją nową linię ubrań, a ty... ty... wtargnęłaś tu i wszystko mi poukładałaś. :Sweetie Belle: No bo kiedy widzisz bałagan, to się wściekasz. :Rarity: Ale to był MÓJ bałagan w MOIM domu, a teraz muszę zaczynać od początku. :Sweetie Belle: Ja myślałam, że... będziesz mi za to wdzięczna. :Rarity: Wdzięczna? WDZIĘCZNA?!!! Ja... ją szał... tonem chcę zostać sama. :Sweetie Belle: odchodzi :Rarity: zdenerwowana Umghm! :Apple Bloom: No i jak Ci się mieszka u siostry? :Sweetie Belle: Rarity Wprost fantastycznie. :Apple Bloom: zdziwiona Eee? :Sweetie Belle: Chciałabym tylko móc coś z nią zrobić razem i niczego nie popsuć. :Apple Bloom: Siostrzane Zawody. Applejack i ja robimy to co roku. Ty i Rarity możecie stworzyć drużynę i rywalizować z innymi. :Sweetie Belle: zachwycona To świetny pomysł na bycie razem. Rarity na pewno będzie zachwycona. :Rarity: Co za okropny pomysł. Zawody na farmie u Applejack? Ależ tam jest... strasznie brudno. :Sweetie Belle: To co? Niedawno lubiłaś bałagan. :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Nie tym tonem, mówisz do starszej siostry. :Sweetie Belle: Wiem. I wszystkie kochające się siostry tam będą! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, nie nalegaj. Już nie mam co robić tylko taplać się w błocie z jakąś bandą nieokrzesańców. Doprawdy. :Sweetie Belle: Nie to nie! Więc ja... więc ja wezmę udział w zawodach sióstr bez mojej siostry, a w ogóle to całą resztę życia mogę przeżyć bez mojej siostry!!! :Rarity: Ach, ACH! A więc to ja Tobie zatruwam życie? Też coś. Rozejrzyj się dookoła! Zapewniam Cię, że ja sobie poradzę bez siostry! :Sweetie Belle: No to przynajmniej się zgadzamy co do jednego: że nie jesteśmy sobie potrzebne! :Rarity: Świetnie! :Sweetie Belle: Świetnie! Żegnaj była siostro!!! odchodzi :Rarity: Argh! Hmpf! :Applejack: Nasze zawody nazwała taplaniem w błocie dla nieokrzesańców? :Apple Bloom: Tak, dosłownie. jabłko i beka Zaraz, co to znaczy? :Sweetie Belle: Nie tylko zawody, ja też jestem nieokrzesana. :Applejack: Dla Rarity wszyscy jesteśmy nieokrzesani. :Apple Bloom: mlaska Co to znaczy? :Applejack: Niewychowani, no wiesz: prostaki. :Apple Bloom: beka :Applejack: No właśnie. Sweetie Belle, cierpliwości. Twoja siostra się opamięta. :Sweetie Belle: Chyba nie znasz mojej siostry. :Applejack: Chodź z nami. Apple Bloom i ja mamy trochę roboty, pomożesz nam. :Sweetie Belle: Mnie prosisz o pomoc? Ja wszystko psuję. :Applejack: No chodź już, dość już tego narzekania. Patrz. :Applejack i Apple Bloom: się przy pracy :Applejack: Bardzo dobrze Apple Bloom. :Applejack i Apple Bloom: śmiech :Sweetie Belle: To jest robota? :Applejack: Obitych jabłek nie możemy sprzedać, więc je zbieramy dla świń. :Apple Bloom: Pracy jest dużo, ale jest zabawna. Spróbujesz? :Sweetie Belle: niepewnie Aaaa... zgoda. jabłkiem Aauu! Rzeczywiście, ciężka robota. :Apple Bloom: Trzeba pracować... :Applejack i Apple Bloom: ...razem. :Sweetie Belle: Rarity nie chce ze mną pracować. :Rarity: Co ona tu narobiła?! Och ta Sweetie Belle. Ojej, zwykle tu był bałagan. olśnienie Och, eureka, ależ to genialna myśl! Moja pierwsza tęczowa kolekcja. Gdyby nie moja siostra... ekhm, cóż, nieważne. Nie wolno jej ruszać moich rzeczy, hmpf! :Applejack: Apple Bloom, teraz ty! :Sweetie Belle: To tak się robi... sok z winogron? Rarity chyba by się wściekła, gdybym postawiła sok gdzieś koło jej drogocennych strojów. :Apple Bloom: To śmieszne. Applejack :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Sweetie Belle: Nie Applejack, ona nie chciała... :Apple Bloom: Łoł... się :Applejack: Ja Ci dam, rzucać owocami w siostrę, oż ty. się :Rarity: Teraz jeszcze tylko pranie i zabieram się do pracy. Argh, mój piękny sweter. Ta Sweetie Belle jest wprost niewiarygodna... :Opal: miauczy :Rarity: O, Opal, śliczności. Ten sweterek jest teraz w sam raz dla Ciebie, koteczku. Sweetie Belle naprawdę miała szczęście, że z tego wypadku wynikło jednak coś pozytywnego, hmpf. :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Robi się! :Sweetie Belle: Ale one są ze sobą zgrane. :Applejack i Apple Bloom: YEE-HAW! :Applejack: Iście pasterski z Ciebie kucyk. :Owca: To nieuprzejme. :Sweetie Belle: Rarity to nie przybije piątki. :Rarity: Pięknie. Jeszcze tu i kombinezon jest gotowy. Argh, SWEETIE BELLE! Gdzie się podział ten jej cały rysunek? rysunek Och, Sweetie Belle, moja jedyna siostro, co ja narobiłam? Czas, który mogłam spędzić z Tobą zmarnowałam narzekając i czepiając się Ciebie. płacze Ja to naprawię, zaraz. Na Celestię się zaklinam, że już nigdy nie będę wyrodną siostrą! :Rarity: wzdycha Sweetie Belle, och, biegałam jak oszalała po lesie, żeby Cię znaleźć. :Sweetie Belle: Co tu robisz, była siostro? Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Lepiej uważaj, bo się jeszcze pobrudzisz. :Rarity: O, Sweetie Belle, chciałam Cię przeprosić. To wcale nie jest fajne, bycie jedynaczką. :Sweetie Belle: Ja też się nie nadaję na jedynaczkę. Zrozumiałam to po całym dniu z Applejack i Apple Bloom. :Rarity: Och! O, Sweetie, nie wyobrażasz sobie jak się cieszę... :Sweetie Belle: Od teraz Applejack będzie moją starszą siostrą! :Rarity: CO?!!! :Applejack: Co? :Apple Bloom: Co? :Sweetie Belle: Dobra siostra powinna Cię kochać i wspierać. Applejack jest prawdziwą siostrą. :Applejack: Eche... Zaczekaj Sweetie Belle. Nie rozpędzaj się tak. :Apple Bloom: Poza tym, ona jest moją siostrą. :Applejack: Tak, yyy... :Sweetie Belle: ...albo Rarity niech ona będzie Twoją siostrą i niech Cię nauczy co to tak naprawdę znaczy! :Applejack: Yyy... tak właściwie...yyy... :Rarity: Ale mnie nikt nie musi uczyć jak być dobrą siostrą. Wiesz co? Nauczę Cię robić świetną tartę... yyy... albo pokażę Ci jak należy pielęgnować grzywę... yyy... Nie cieszysz się? Hm? :Sweetie Belle: Hmm. Więc mamy wrócić do domu, żeby się zajmować tym, co Tobie przyjdzie do głowy? :Rarity: Emm... Taak. :Sweetie Belle: Mowy nie ma! :Apple Bloom: Applejack Jesteś moją siostrą? :Applejack: potakuje :Rarity: Cóż, nie udały mi się przeprosiny. Applejack, ja przy Tobie po prostu nie mam żadnych szans. :Applejack: się O, Rarity, a Ty znowu myślisz o sobie. Siostra daje i bierze. Ty bierzesz, ale nie masz w zwyczaju nic od siebie dać. :Rarity: Oczywiście, że daję! Daję lekcje, stawiam wymagania... :Applejack: Ale się nie angażujesz. Bycie siostrą, to jak... szarlotka! Możesz mieć super jabłka i fantastyczną masę na ciasto, które tylko razem mogą utworzyć pyszną szarlotkę. :Rarity: Bo osobno, to będą tylko jabłka i trochę ugniecionej, kruchej masy. Uuu, już wiem, co powinnam zrobić! Chyba nie jest za późno?! :Sweetie Belle: Całe szczęście, że Rarity się nie zjawiła. W tych zawodach chyba wszystko jest nieokrzesane. :Apple Bloom: Jaki wielki ten wieprz! :Applejack: Prawdziwy przystojniak. :Sweetie Belle: To ostatnie słowo, którego by użyła. Rarity O. nie! Co za odpychające, brudne stworzenie! Potrzebuje kąpieli i perfum. :Applejack: Zaraz się zacznie! :Sweetie Belle: Cóż, dobrej zabawy. Szkoda, że ja nie mam z kim się ścigać. Hę? :Apple Bloom: Teraz masz! :Applejack: Apple Bloom i ja robimy to co roku. :Apple Bloom: Raz jeden mogę Ci pożyczyć siostrę. :Applejack: Witaj siostro! :Sweetie Belle: zachwycona NO NIE! :Apple Bloom: Jeden dzień. Jeden dzień. :Babcia Smith: Czy to działa? Big Macintosha Zdaje się, że to nie działa. megafonu Halooo!!! :Big Macintosh: szepcze :Babcia Smith: Że co? Proszę? Yyy... Skoro tak mówisz. Co to za diabelskie ustrojstwo? megafon Wracając do imprezy, na którą czekacie: Siostrzane Kopyta...yyy... Kopytne Zawody... o, do licha, sami wiecie, ten wielki wyścig. W tym roku zgłosiło się pięć drużyn, więc teraz niech się ustawią na finiszu, jasne? :Big Macintosh: szepcze :Babcia Smith: Eem, na linii startu, no przecież mówię! :Sweetie Belle: To my! :Apple Bloom: Jeden dzień. Powodzenia. :Babcia Smith: Niech wygrają najlepsze! Do biegu... gotowi... START! :Sweetie Belle: Applejack, w porządku?! :Sweetie Belle: Applejack, pomóż! :Sweetie Belle: Powodzenia, siostro. :dopingują i wiwatują :Apple Bloom: Gratulacje! Byłyście świetne. :Sweetie Belle: Dzięki, Applejack. To było super. Nie obchodzi mnie, że przegrałyśmy, liczy się zabawa! przerażona Rarity? Ale... gdzie jest Applejack? :Applejack: wdech :Sweetie Belle: No, ale... jak to? :Applejack: chichocze W pierwszym bajorku doszło do zamiany. :Sweetie Belle: Wszystkie konkurencje przeszłyśmy razem? :Rarity: Wszystkie co do jednej, siostro. Znaczy... poza linią startu. :Apple Bloom: Liczy się co na mecie. :Sweetie Belle: A więc... to była zmowa? :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Rarity: Mm-hmm. :Sweetie Belle: Zrobiłyście to dla mnie? :Rarity: Dla nas. Zrobiłam to dla nas. Widzisz? Jesteśmy jak szarlotka. :Sweetie Belle: Hę? :Rarity: He he, potem Ci powiem. Teraz należy nam się nagroda, tak? :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Tak! :Sweetie Belle: Gdzie? :Rarity: W salonie piękności. :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: się :Applejack: się Ja nie mogę, Rarity! :Rarity: Ale ja nie żartuję. :Rarity: Doskonale, piszemy do księżniczki? :Sweetie Belle: Zacznę. Zawsze mówię, że nie ma to jak rodzona siostra, ale tarć się nie uniknie. :Rarity: Zgadzam się, że fajnie jest mieć siostrę, ale trzeba współpracować. Trzeba umieć się dogadać, pogodzić się, że sporo nas różni, no i nauczyć się razem bawić. Nieraz przyjdzie troszkę ubłocić kopytka... :Sweetie Belle: Wytaplać się. :Rarity: Troszeczkę ubłocić. :Sweetie Belle: Wytaplać się. :Rarity: Troszeczkę ubłocić! :Sweetie Belle: Wytapla... :Spike: Cisza, spokój! A może umówimy się tak: "nie za dużo, nie za mało, lecz w sam raz"? :Rarity i Sweetie Belle: Zgoda! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Sisterhooves Social Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu